Navidovia
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Una pierna rota, mal humor de mañana...¿Porqué demonios se le ocurría venir a hacerle compañía en un día como hoy? Carajo... One-shot


N/A: Mil mil años sin escribir nada, nunca pensé que tener responsabilidades y pruebas que rendir sería tan tedioso, pero por milagro un pequeño atisbo de inspiración me atrapo antes de Navidad con este, valga la redundancia, especial Navideño, que espero que les agrade. Lamento el si la historia tiene algo de OC pero realmente hace mucho que no me introduzco seriamente en ningun Fandom, así que he perdido cierta claridad.

Adv: Shonen-ai Leve muy leve.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece, yo solo lo uso para...Ehhh, no lo sé pero no ganó dinero por ello.

* * *

Eran las 1.09 de la noche, Musashi bostezó al tiempo que una corriente de aire entró por la ventana de su habitación. Su laptop le iluminaba el rostro, tecleaba aburrido, conversando tranquilamente, con Hiruma. Era extraño por así decir si quiera pensar en una oración como esa, pero sinceramente, su relación con el capitán era la más normal y pacifica, con la que tuviera Hiruma con cualquier otra persona...Bueno, para él tambien, era algo arisco y excentrico en ciertas cosas, solo que nunca lo admitiría.

Fijó su vista nuevamente en el reloj, el Christmas Bowl había pasado hace poco, para su propio disgusto. Era aún muy pronto como para ser parte de algo tan grande, pensando que los Deimon tan solo se habían fundado hacía unos meses junto con Kurita.

Sonrió mirando la pantalla frente a sí.

Hiruma maldecía por el teclado, algo como un jodido accidente, su pierna muy delgada, la estúpida y gorda pierna de Kurita, se había fracturado.

Musashi tuvó una imagen en su mente, ahora sí rió.

Se había perdido el accidente, lástima...El día de hoy, no se había sentido del todo bien.

"Mi madre no vendrá hasta pasado mañana a verme, es una mierda estar fracturado y solo en casa"

Musashi se maldijo mentalmente.

"¿Te importa si paso a verte mañana?"

El rubio tardó un poco en contestar.

"No...¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que verla para dejar de reírme" Tecleó el moreno rápidamente, sintiendose inquieto.

"Vete al carajo..."

El chico se despidió luego de eso, sin entender muy bien el porque de su prisa.

La mañana siguiente Gen se sorprendió al notar la fecha sobre el calendario de la cocina.

¡Era 24 de Diciembre!

Posó una mano sobre el puente de su nariz, reprochandose su descuido, seguro que su padre le regañaría por irse en un día así, pero siendo franco, hacía tiempo que entre los Takekura no se respirase ni un ápice jovialidad, incluso en días como hoy, no le importaba.

Su padre podría entender la razón porque le dejaba solo.

* * *

Hiruma se balanceó apresurado sobre sus muletas, era díficil moverse así, pero cada vez que rozaba su pierna el suelo, el dolor era implacable. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse ver estupidamente miserable ante ese jodido viejo, que justo hoy pensó que sería un buen día para verle.

¿Quién se creía viniendo a verle ese día? Acaso quería pasar la noche buena a su lado. Frunció el ceño molesto, definitivamente aquella afirmación sonó mas aterradora de lo que creía. Finalmente derrotado se dejó caer, sobre el sillón de cuero negro de la sala, haciendolo rechinar bajó su peso. Se acomodó perezoso, y prendió la televisión. Una mujer rubia y voluptuosa bailaba al ritmo de Jingle Bells con un traje de santa mientras movía una campana. El rubio gruño. La televisón en días festivos era emfermiza...

Sonó el timbre. Hiruma se mordió el labio nervioso, rápidamente se balanceó entre sus dos muletas apresurandose a abrir la puerta, procurandose no caerse de rostro contra el suelo.

Tardó un poco mas de lo que hubiera querido. No pudo evitar la mueca burlona que se formó en la boca del moreno en momento que abrió la puerta.

"Te ves horrible" Aseveró con aquel tono vacio que tanto usaba.

Hiruma azotó la puerta. Paso un momento, Musashi miró sobre su hombro deseando que nadie estuviese en el pasillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a aparecer el rubio con una expresión de disgusto, que siseó un discreto "Te jodes, pasa de una vez"

Musashi entró con las manos en sus bolsillos, no sin antes reír entre dientes y murmurar un irónico "Hola" al tiempo que su amigo fruncía el ceño.

Sin una seña previa, el castaño se sentó frente al televisor en el mismo lugar en que se encontrase el capitán previamente, fijó su vista de forma pesadamente en Hiruma mientras este se balanceaba graciosamente en dirección a él.

Musashi cerró los ojos con satisfacción cuando en un movimiento Hiruma finalmente cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra, haciendo un sonido sordo que se dispersó por la sala. Cayó de cara...Como temió anteriormente.

Se carcajeó internamente unos segundos hasta que musitó un frío:

"Te ayud-?" Cuando fue cortado por un furioso y ahogado (por la alfombra).

"¡Solo!... No digas nada."Terminó por decir la enterrada cabeza del rubio, de donde se alcanzaba ver sus puntiagudas orejas rojas de verguenza.

Obedeciendo para su propio asombró, Musashi se levantó del sofá levantando a su amigo como si fuese un simple costal, para luego dejarlo sentado en el sillón, no sin entre una retahilla de insultos y amenazas por de parte de él. Gen sacudió su ropa y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de apreciar el pesado silencio que los envolvió.

"Lindo programa de televisión"

Hiruma abrió los ojos azorado, cambiando la televisión, como si fuese algo terrible.

"Callate, sólo callate" Escupió finalmente derrotado.

Finalmente Musashi rió.

La pasaría muy bien aquel día.

¿Se preguntó si habría pan de pascua?

* * *

¿Y les agradó?


End file.
